The Back of the Mind
by SourLemon101
Summary: For Livvykitty's contest. America has decided to date England's cousin Alice, but England didn't even have a chance to work out his own feelings about it. He's distressed and confused until a certain flying bunny helps him to hatch a plan. -MIND CONTROL- USUK, rated T for language -.- and maybe getting drunk too! Also, SCOTLAND AND WALES :D Sorry if I hardly update, school -.-;
1. Kontorōru

The Back of the Mind – USUK

Entry for Livvykitty's contest

Chapter 1

Kontorōru

* * *

"DAMNIT!" yelled England as kicked off his shoes and flopped onto his bed. He buried his face deep into his warm, soft pillow. His pillow seemed like the only nice place left in this cold, heartless world. He hated America. He _**hated **_him. He couldn't, not once, think of his feelings, about how he felt when he was dating Alice. His own cousin was going out with America. Not that he cared about him or anything, just his cousin. Yeah...that's right...

"What's the matter, England?" asked flying mint bunny, as it gracefully flew around his confused head. He didn't feel like talking. It was too hard. Too much effort. It was much better to simply lay here and feel the nothingness that was the night's cool breeze coming in through the open window. "England?" it repeated. Nothing...

"What would you do if you liked someone who didn't like you back?" he asked, his head still buried into the pillow. The words escaped his mouth before he even knew what he was saying. His head bolted straight out of the pillow. "Ah, t-that's not w-what I meant!" he stammered nervously, trying to think of an excuse.

"Are you sure they don't like you back?" asked the floating creature. He hadn't thought about that as a possibility. "Well...I'm not 100% sure...but...he's...I mean, they—" his voice trailed off. He didn't want to say 'he'. He _didn't _like that loud, obnoxious and practically crazy American! That was _preposterous_! But...why did he say it in the first place?

"Well, you could use your magic to find out, right?" smiled the small flying rabbit. Of course! He'd use his magic to make America answer his questions! He could find out whether or not he loved his cousin Alice or not. I mean, not that it really mattered to him. He was just worried for Alice's feelings, is all.

He quickly grabbed his black robes and went up to the attic of his Shakespearean-styled cottage. He stowed all of his magic equipment there. His magic circles, spell books, the lot! He also kept old memories up there too, so it got a little crowded.

He grabbed the first spell book he could find and flicked through it. Not there. Maybe in this one? Not here either. He looked through an entire shelf of books, but he couldn't find the right one. Just as he was about to give up completely, a rather old, tattered book caught the corner of his eye. He carefully picked up the old book and read the contents on the first page.

He'd finally found the spell that he needed! He held the book tightly to his chest and carried it down to his bedroom. He wanted to be in the most comfortable room to him, which would always be there. He'd grown up in this old house, and this room was his. No guests had stepped foot in here like the other rooms in the house. This was simply his room, where only he could feel at home. It felt somewhat special to him, like he'd created a bond with it or something.

He carefully laid the book down at his reading desk and sat down. He smoothed over the leather book cover. It calmed him as he ran his fingers over the immaculate craftsmanship. He slowly turned the pages until he found the page with his spell on it.

"Kontorōru" it read. "This spell allows you to take control over your victims mind. They will tell you anything you ask them and do anything you ask them to do during this trance, and when awoken from the trance, they will not remember anything about the spell. This is another form of what normal people call 'mind control' or 'hypnosis'. Kontorōru is a Japanese word that translates to 'control'."

He read these words over and over and over again...was he really going to hypnotise a former part of his colony?

_I guess I have no choice_ he thought to himself...

He turned to where flying mint bunny was hovering above his bed. "Thank you" he said warmly, before changing into his nightclothes and drifting off into a warm, dreamless sleep...

* * *

**Oh lord, the cheesy-ness . So cheesy. This is an entry for Livvykitty's contest. Heh heh, I've so got this plot covered (yeah...sorta)...**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews would be nice **

**Arigatou!**

**P.S. I'm sorry if it's short, I usually try to get at least 1000 words into 1 chapter, but I didn't get there this time ^-^; Sorry! . Also, OOC? Maybe...**

**P.P.S. To those of you who were reading my previous fanfic, I am POSTPONING ANY FURTHER CHAPTERS! (Sorry!) It was rushed and I have since discovered Hetalia, which is, like, THE best anime EVER! If I ever feel like going back to contestshipping fanfictions, or even just finishing that one off, I will continue it! Sorry to those who liked it . It's just that if I'm not totally into what I'm writing, it doesn't come out at it's full potential...soooo yeah. Gomenasai!**


	2. Scotland and Wales

The Back of the Mind – USUK

Entry for Livvykitty's contest

Chapter 2

Scotland and Wales

_Sorry it's been so long readers! I've been so busy (this chapter was actually finished on the same day as chapter one, I just never got round to uploading...)_

* * *

England awoke the next morning to banging and shouting outside his front door. He yawned and hid his head under the blanket. What time was it again? Did it matter? Probably not.

He waited another ten minutes, hoping that the noise would calm down, and those people outside would give up and walk away. No such luck.

England slowly climbed out of bed and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He picked up his watch and glanced at the time quickly before putting it on.

"Hmm, ten thirty..." he mumbled as he choose the first outfit he came across in the wardrobe. He'd gotten back to the cottage late last night, and he was hoping to stay in bed until at least eleven.

When he was dressed, he opened his bedroom window to let some air in and looked down to see two men, both slightly older than him, standing at the front door. The one with the auburn hair was wildly banging against the door, yelling some rather nasty insults, while the one with light, reddish-blonde hair was standing quietly behind him with a sheep. There was no doubt about it.

These were England's brothers, Scotland and Wales.

"Oi, stop banging, will you!?" yelled England, causing the two nations to look up at his window.

"How long do you plan on keeping us waiting here? Get down here **now!**" Scotland yelled, red with fury. He refused to wait much longer. "I'll knock this door down, you know I will!"

"Hey, I've just woken up, you know? You could be a little friendlier?" hissed England to the impatient Scot.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I'll be down in a moment" he said cheerfully as he turned to face Wales. Wales wasn't as bad as Scotland, although when they were younger, he would treat England as bad as Scotland and Ireland do, but things are better in their relationship now. They are quite close, and Wales visits him more often than anyone else. Wales is only a little bit older than England, being the third oldest of the Kirkland brothers, which consist of England, Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland. The only thing England really has against Wales is that he takes his pet sheep, , absolutely everywhere with him.

Scotland, on the other hand, had a very complicated relationship with England at best. Though they are brothers, Scotland hates being ruled by his little brother, England. He almost always teams up with Northern Ireland to pick on England, and sometimes is joined by Wales, too. There is a little of familial loyalty there in his heart, but that is the best of Scotland's positive emotions toward England...

England reached the front door and placed the key into the keyhole. He took one last breath, preparing for what was to come, before unlocking the door to a **very **unhappy Scot.

"YOU GIT!" Scotland spat almost venomously, "How long exactly do you have to keep us waiting? We _are _guests, y'know?"

England rolled his eyes. "Love you too" he muttered sarcastically, before moving over to Wales.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" smiled the cheerful Welshman, handing over a small box like he always did. This time, it contained tea bags.

"Wow, my favourite type! Thank you! And yes, it has been a rather long while, hasn't it?" replied England, a smile on his usually frowning face. Wales was one of the few people who could make him smile. Some of the others were Japan, Alice, Ameri-

_**Hell no.**_

No! He was **not **one of them!

England shook his head vigorously.

"Is...something the matter?" asked a confused Wales.

"Ah, n-no...it's nothing..." stammered England. He glanced down at the ball of fluff standing at Wales' feet. "I see you've brought the sheep...again" he sighed.

Wales simply laughed. "He's my best friend! Of course he'd come with me, dwp!"

England looked confused at the word 'dwp' but just went along with it all. He _was _Welsh, after all.

He invited the two inside, instructing the ball of fluff that was supposed to be a sheep to stay outdoors and eat grass or something like that. You know, whatever sheep did.

"Would you like some tea?" he offered his two brothers politely.

"Oi, why don't you bring out some whiskey to celebrate our arrival?" teased Scotland, only to be whacked on the head by England.

Wales sighed. "We'll both have some tea if you don't mind" said Wales in a matter-of-factly tone. It was probably directed at Scotland, who smartly decided to keep his mouth shut.

England left the room and closed the door behind him as he entered the kitchen. He set the kettle to boil when he heard a conversation in the other room. Their voices were almost whispers. England thought that this was a little suspicious, so he decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Hey, you know America's birthday is coming up, right?" said a voice he thought to be Wales.

"That idiot, yeah, I pay attention. What about it?" replied a fed up sounding Scot.

"He's been causing England a lot of grief lately, right?"

"Huh? How'd you work that one out?"

"Well, seen as we're brothers, when one of us gets upset or depressed or something like that, the closest brother to him can sense that. In our case, it would be you and Northern Ireland, and me and England."

"And your point is?"

"Maybe we should teach America not to mess with one of our brothers?"

"You crazy!?"

"Just a thought"

Then the conversation got back onto normal topics.

England's stomach churned. Were his brothers going to war with America? If so, America would surely never forgive him...

Hang on, what was he _thinking?_ He'd been thinking weird things about America since yesterday... to be honest it was starting to freak him out...

Suddenly, the boiler clicked. The noise gave England such a fright, he dropped the empty teacup in his hand. As soon as the French-styled cup touched the floor, it shattered into a million pieces. Parts of the cup started to fly around in all different directions; up, down, and all over the kitchen's tiled floor.

This, England decided, is what his brain felt like right now. There were too many pieces to be put together. He couldn't seem to organise his thoughts, nor could he control what he was thinking. He felt confused and vulnerable, and he hated it. The only good thing about this incident was that the cup was imported from France, and so, in England's mind, deserved to be smashed.

"A-Are you okay?" called out a rather startled Wales.

England quickly brought himself back to reality. "Yes, it's fine" he replied, shaken, and bent down to clear up the mess of shards on the floor.

After everything was cleared up, he brought out the tea to his two brothers.

Everything went silent...

"W-what's the matter?" England asked nervously. He was scared that it had something to do with America. He didn't want to talk about him right now.

Wales opened his mouth to speak when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" said England and ran out of the room, glad to have a distraction.

"Hello?" he asked cautiously, hoping it wasn't America.

It wasn't.

It was Alice.

"Help"

* * *

**I have a feeling this was written better than the last chapter, and it was certainly longer, but a little rushed at the end ^-^;**

**Ooooh, cliff-hanger, please don't kill me!**

**I have decided it is no longer a comedy, but an angst/tradgedy thingy so...yeah :D  
**

**I tried much harder with this chapter than the last, getting in as much detail as possible for Scotland and Wales.**

**I got their character information on the Hetalia Fan Characters Wiki.**

**Btw, Wales is all nicey cuz' I'm Welsh and an England fangirl if you were wondering. And Scotland is being relatively nice too. Don't worry, that all changes when Northern Ireland appears in the story. Poor England's gonna get a life of hell from me :D (Aw, I love you really Iggy~!)  
**

**Please review! Thank you for reading! ^-^**


End file.
